Roward
Roward is one of the main antagonists of the MTV's adult animated television series, Martin Tentacles. He is Ann's ex-boyfriend and Martin's bully from high school, who frequently attempted to get Ann to dump Martin for him and he often attempts to marry Ann and steals her family's fortune. He is nothing but racist, manipulative, arrogant, selfish and sociopathic, constantly spreading hate speech and bullying as well as deceiving and using others (especially Martin and Little Brother) to achieve his own goals (including marrying Ann). He is voiced by Trey Parker, who also voiced Little Brother in the same series. Appearence Roward is a blue cyclops with the large eye at the center of his head and his light brown hair. He also wore a red shirt with white sleeves and blue pants. Biography Before the events of the series, Roward started bullying Martin when they were kids and never stopped. After the events of the first season, Roward would continue to bully and intimidate Martin, as Roward's father ended up working for the music store, where Roward became the waiter of the coffee shop. Roward's crush on Ann never died either, although Ann had married Martin and Roward had probably married as well. ''Roward Tentacles'' ''Martin is Busted'' ''The Beautican and the Monster'' In "The Beautican and the Monster", he is still in love with Ann but is rejected for his selfish and sexist behavior. However, he also wants to adopt Little Brother as his handsome child. At the tavern, he heard that Ann are in Atlantis but he doesn't believe that and devises a plan with the Heartless to blackmail Ann into marrying him by threatening to have her father Cipher sent to a mental asylum. Upon arriving at Atlantis, Roward promises to free Cipher in exchange to marry Ann but Ann saves Cipher by the Cthulhu (played by Martin) using the magic mirror to reveal himself's existence to everyone. However, Ann becomes suspicious and accuses Ann of having feelings for the Cthulhu but Ann angrily calls him a monster and once again rejects him. Realizing that Ann instead care for Martin, Roward snaps into insanity and uses the villager's fear of monsters to convince them that the Cthulhu is an evil monster. He also convinces them to join in his quest to kill the Cthulhu while the Gremlin agree to this. Ann and Cipher try to stop this but Roward has them and Cipher locked up in the basement so they can't warn Cthulhu. In the woods, Roward orders the magic mirror to show him the castle, which it does. He also gets directions on how to go there. At the castle, Martin, Gunther, and his friends see the intruders and warns the servants about this. Despite the heartbroken Martin's orders to let this happen, Lumiere finds out a plan to handle the situation. When Roward, the villagers, and the Heartless get into the castle, a battle breaks out but Roward betrays the villagers when Little Brother leaving them to their fates. Unknown to him and the Heartless, Riley has broken Ann and Cipher out of the basement and they are on their way to the castle. On the balcony, Roward arrives but the Cthulhu is too heartbroken to fight back and gives Roward the chance to attack him. However, he later sees Ann coming back. After the fight, he begs for mercy and Cthulhu does but orders him to leave. Cthulhu jump to the balcony but Roward still tries to kill the Beast by shooting him with an arrow. However, him and the Heartless' pirate ship crashes and it's flying beacon is destroyed. This causes Roward, Little Brother and the Heartless to fall into the underworld, killing them and ending Roward's madness once and for all. ''Back to the Past'' In the episode "Back to the Past", he marks his eighth and final appearence on the show, once again as the main antagonist. When Gunther and Little Brother travels back in time to 1999, he meets young Ann when she met Martin. When Gunther sees on his phone pictures of him in a future where he is wealthy, he tells Ann to avoid marrying Martin. Taking Gunther's advice, Ann marries Roward and then builds the mansion. In the alternate universe, Ann and Roward have three children; Cartman, Marge and Ren, so the family are much more rich and successful. However, when Gunther Banana, Little Brother and the current-day Martin arrive at Roward's mansion, Roward and Gunther fight them off with Brazilian Jujitsu. However, Ann sees the Martins, and realizes she marries the wrong man. Ann kisses Martin, and divorces Roward, leaving Roward horrified that the mansion goes bankrupct and attempts to run away from the police. The timeline where Roward and Ann marry is erased when Ann kisses Martin. Thus, Roward cowardly begs Ann to kiss him one last time before fading away (and presumably returning to the old timeline where he never romanced Ann successfully). Then, Martin travels back to the 2000s. Ann then marries Martin, who becomes an essential step-father of Cartman, Marge, and Ren. It is unknown what happened to Roward afterwards. Gallery Trivia *Roward has same similiarites to Gaston from the Disney's 1991 animated film, Beauty and the Beast. **Both have a liking for a particular girl. In Roward's case it is Ann and Gaston's love interest in Belle. **Both men also abuse a particular person (Little Brother, LeFou). In Roward's case it is Little Brother and Gaston picks on his "friend" LeFou. **Both singing with his sidekick (Little Brother, LeFou). **Both betrays his sidekick (Little Brother, LeFou). **Both wants to kill the protagonists (Martin Tentacles, the Beast). *He is also similiar to Squilliam Fancyson. Both characters are also octopus and are rivals of the characters (Squidward, Martin). *It could be possible if Roward escapes from jail and wants revenge on Martin in Martin Tentacles: The Movie. He could be the main antagonist of Martin Tentacles: The Movie, just like he wasn't in the series. *He bears a striking resemblance and has a similar voice to Randy Marsh from South Park, another character that Trey Parker voices and created. This makes many think that it is possible that Trey (being an animator himself) could have had some influence on Roward's design, although this remains unconfirmed. Category:Martin Tentacles Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Arrested Villains Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Genocidal Category:Cowards Category:Mass Murderer Category:Thief Category:Failure-Intolerant